Wishful Thinking
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: It can get you a long way, you know. Fakiru oneshot


Summary: It can get you a long way, you know. Fakiru

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Princess Tutu.

Wishful Thinking

Fakir sat hunched over at his desk in what was quite obviously something that others would find uncomfortable, but that he thought only natural. His calloused and scarred hand danced across the paper, his quill twirling an immense collection of letters strung into words that somehow were threaded into complex sentences. It hardly grazed the paper at the speed he wrote, flitting back and forth madly. He cursed loudly occasionally but never stopped writing.

She watched from the corner with a quirked eyebrow. He was a passionate person, sure, but he was a little more worked up than usual...

She let out as close of a thing as a sigh as a duck could muster. He was trying to write her back into a girl again, she supposed. It was always a rather silly thought to her for him to keep working like this; it had been two years since the story ended, but for reasons unknown to her he still kept trying. It was probably never going to work, but he did it anyway. It was just insane wishful thinking.

He paused a moment when he heard a disgruntled quack behind him, and he watched her flutter onto his desk and plop down, looking him in the eyes. He sighed at her and put down his quill. "Alright, Ahiru. I get the idea. It's not going to work." He sighed once more. "Come on." He slowly pulled out his chair and walked over to his bed, watching her flap idly onto the other pillow. He smiled a little.

"Goodnight, then." She quacked slightly in response, but there wasn't much to it, and almost immediately he heard a tiny snoring beside her. He allowed himself a small smile before drifting off.

* * *

He awake slowly that morning, cracking open his eyes at the sight of sun streaming in his window. When he opened his eyes fully, though, he realized something was off. "Where is she...?" he muttered to himself, looking around for the clumsy bird.

After searching around the room twice, he realized that she certainly wasn't in there, and cocked an eyebrow. Where had she gone? She never woke up this early, the moron.

He stepped into the hallway and looked around, his eyes suddenly stopping on the door of the guest room, which was unusually cracked open. He walked towards it and pushed it open, then let out a small gasp.

There, in the middle of the guest bed, was a girl with flowing red locks curled all around the sheets surrounding her. She wore a sleepy smile and he could count every one of her freckles in the morning light.

He stepped forward, his feet creaking on the floor boards. She opened her eyes slowly and sleepily.

"Good morning, Fakir," she said in her childlike voice, and something snapped inside of him. He rushed over to her and knelt down, cupping her face in his hand to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

She giggled at his touch. "I guess it worked, huh?" She smiled widely at him and blushed.

"I- what happened?"

She chuckled. "I woke up in the middle of the night like this. I walked out and found Charon still up, and he found my old clothes to wear and let me settle in here. It was really very sweet of him!"

He studied her, looking her up and down before realizing his fingers were still curled around her cheek. He pulled away quickly, his face reddening. He looked down into his hands.

"It worked." It was only a whisper, but she heard it, and smiled at him, tipping her face up to meet his.

"It really di-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. He had brought his lips to hers and was kissing her as though it was his final moment to live. He was red in the face, she noticed, and her eyes widened. Did this mean...?

But it didn't really matter right now. She kissed him back gently, sleep still ebbing her conscious self. After a few minutes, he pulled back, still blushing fiercely.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, really more to his hands then the floor.

She giggled and he looked up at her. "I missed talking to you, Fakir."

He smiled back at her with loving eyes. "And god if I didn't miss you, too, moron."

And he pulled her into another sleepy kiss.


End file.
